As used herein, the term "volatile" means materials that tend to pass into the vapor state at conditions prevalent in human occupied facilities (room temperature (15.degree.-30.degree. C.) and prevalent atmospheric pressure).
As used herein, the term "sanitize" or "sanitized" means a 99.9% reduction of test bacteria over a scrubbed control as described in DIS/TSS-8, dated Feb. 6, 1979, of the United States Environmental Protection Agency, as modified Apr. 13, 1981, and May 27, 1981.
A major concern in the care of carpeting, besides basic cleanliness, is reducing microbial contaminants to safe levels (sanitizing) as determined by public health requirements. This is especially important in hospital and other health care facilities where the presence of unwanted bacteria may be detrimental to the health of convalescing patients. The United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has outlined efficacy. data requirements for products bearing label claims for effectiveness as carpet sanitizers. These requirements are outlined in DIS/TSS-8, noted above.
While a number of materials may provide appropriate sanitizing efficacy, another important concern which these materials do not address is the presence of dirt-attracting residues. Such residues allow carpet to rather quickly become unsanitary because of the soil and bacteria which is attracted by the residue.
Sanitizing liquid carpet shampoos are known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,270 to Hackett et al. This patent discloses an aqueous solution for use in cleaning and sanitizing carpets and the like, consisting of surfactant, inorganic phosphate, glutaraldehyde, solvent and brightener.
The use of peroxide compounds for sterilization is known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,361 to Egger discloses the sterilization of packaging material by applying a film of sterilizing liquid which may include hydrogen peroxide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,951 to Koubek discloses a method for sterilizing medical articles by vapor penetration and direct liquid sterilant contact in which the vapor mixture includes hydrogen peroxide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,898 to Greene et al. discloses an aqueous acidic disinfecting and sterilizing composition which contains hydrogen peroxide claimed to be useful for disinfecting and sterilizing metal, ceramic and plastic surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,414 to Jacobs et al. discloses a method and device for vapor sterilizing the lumen of medical instruments and the like. The liquid sterilant solution may contain hydrogen peroxide.
The use of peroxide containing solutions as in the treatment of fibrous articles is known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,760 to McIntyre discloses a solution, dilute in hydrogen peroxide, for removing pet stains from carpeting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,149 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,725, both to Smith et al., disclose a laundry bleaching composition which contains hydrogen peroxide. The patent discloses that when used as a bleaching composition, the solution is quite dilute. Incidentally, these patents also disclose that the bleaching agent may be used as a hard surface cleaner.
A carpet spot remover is known from co-owned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/462,919, filed Jan. 8, 1990, and 07/650,353, filed Feb. 4, 1991, now abandoned which have a similar or identical formula to the present invention. The use of that spot remover as a general cleaner on an entire installation of carpet or as a sanitizer is not known.